


Watch Me

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Tarantulas was in a particularly naughty mood, the mech would seek out interesting new ways to heighten their interfacing experience. Turns out, the spider was quite the exhibitionist and loved when Scorponok would watch him self-service. </p><p>Even when Scorponok was supposed to be monitoring the Darksyde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as work is keeping me from getting any time to work on How to Make a Monster, have another rare pairing getting it on for no real reason! I will try to get back to my other fic as soon as I can, which hopefully will be soon. Most of chapter three is done, I just need to write the last little bit. I figured in the meantime I'll post this, which has been sitting around forever. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Pincers clicked in agitation as Scorponok watched his lover prance around his lab on the Darksyde. The slagger knew he was on monitor duty and purposely got on Megatron’s bad side just so their leader would _insist_ that he keep an optic on the spider.

Whenever Tarantulas was in a particularly naughty mood, the mech would seek out interesting new ways to heighten their interfacing experience. Turns out, the spider was quite the exhibitionist and loved when Scorponok would watch him self-service.

Even when the SIC was supposed to be monitoring the Darksyde.

It was a routine now that whenever Scorponok was at the monitors he’d witness a more than arousing show from his lover, and though it never caused problems yet, he was convinced that he’d miss some important break-in or scheme in the making because of his spider’s kink.

Yet just like every other time, as Tarantulas leaned back against his console and stared up at the camera, Scorponok shifted the camera just a tad, enough to show the scientist he was watching.

Then he settled in, legs up on the console and pincers crossed over his chest plate as he leaned back into his seat.

The spider took an item from his subspace, one Scorponok didn’t recognize right away, and magnetized it to his console. He backed away for just long enough that Scorponok got to see exactly what he’d attached to his desk and flared his mandibles mischievously at the camera.

A false spike. A very large false spike, one not too unlike his own hardware in shape and girth, the scorpion noted with a small amount of pride.

Tarantulas climbed up onto the console, resting on his knees over the spike. He retracted his valve cover, tilting his hips up so Scorponok got an optic-full of the copious amount of lubricant dribbling from the spider’s swollen folds.

A twang of arousal at the sight ran through Scorponok’s circuitry like fire, all pooling right in his spike panel. Heat and pressure built behind his panel steadily as he watched the spider lower himself down to grind the large spike between his valve lips, slicking it up and massaging his anterior node with the tip. Scorponok shifted uncomfortably and parted his legs a tad to try and relieve some of the rapidly-building pressure.

The SIC could tell the spider was probably chittering with glee as he pleasured himself, proud as a peacock that he could make his lover an uncomfortable heap of unsatisfied arousal and need that would likely last the entirety of his shift. Unless Tarantulas was feeling particularly generous and decided to pay him a visit after his overload, that is.

Scorponok watched with bated breath as the scientist finally lowered himself fully onto the thick toy, frame shuddering hard as he let himself adjust to the sheer size of the spike. Tarantulas’ valve had a nasty habit of never loosening up, no matter how much they interfaced. The spider of course enjoyed it, loving the burn of a good stretch at his rim. For Scorponok however, it was a test for his stamina; No matter how many times he felt the slick walls of Tarantulas’ valve clench around his spike, it was always a huge effort to not overload right then and there.

He moaned at the thought of being in that tight valve, reaching a claw down to grind against his spike panel in an attempt to ease some pressure. On the monitor, Tarantulas was undulating his hips, slowly at first. The spider was obviously enjoying it, grinding down hard on it every few thrusts so it would mash against his ceiling node.

It was clear that Tarantulas was heading for a quick overload because it didn’t take long for him to establish a rough pace, riding the spike quick and hard. His helm was thrown back and Scorponok could practically hear the spider’s fans roaring. The arachnid legs kicked and thrashed about as Tarantulas  pleasured himself, lubricant spilling gratuitously from his port and all over the console.

With a whole-frame jerk a few thrusts later, Tarantulas overloaded _hard_. Thick gobs of lubricant leaked from his port with every thrust, pooling beneath the scientist.

Scorponok waited patiently for his lover to come down from his overload, taking in the sight of the spider all disheveled, a sated mess. He was panting, frame heaving with each invent as he relaxed down onto the toy, trembling as he took it deeper into his valve. Scorponok’s memory banks provided vivid feedback of how it felt to be in that quivering valve after an overload, the way it fluttered weakly on his spike while still sucking him in deeper.

Unfortunately, the SIC was jolted from his show when the security alarm started blaring loud and clear around the entire ship. He nearly fell out of his chair as he stumbled to get to his pedes, casting a quick look to the monitor to see that the spider was completely gone, as was the false spike he’d been using earlier.

“Frag!” Scorponok cursed as he checked the rest of the monitors, noting that the alarm was triggered by a motion alarm in the ventilation system.

A Maximal break in.

An entirely preventable break in if he’d been paying attention to the monitors in the first place.

The scorpion grumbled with anger as he bolted from the command centre and into the corridor where the alarm had been triggered.

Tarantulas met him there, cackling that usual insane laugh. There were no traces of the lubricant that had been spattered over his thighs just moments early, but Scorponok could tell by his scent that he hadn’t gotten to completely clean up.

Megatron was also there, firing at the vents which was where Scorponok assumed the intruders had gone.

Frowning at the spider, Scorponok let his weapon systems online. “Stop yer laughing, Tarantulas.” He growled, to which Megatron turned and glared at him.

“At least Tarantulas was doing his job, which is more than what you were doing, obviously!” Megatron spat. “Perhaps if I’d have placed _him_ on monitor duty, we wouldn’t be dealing with a Maximal stealing vital Intel from us!”

Scorponok winced. “They snuck past the cameras!” He improvised, praying to Primus or any other Cybertronian deity that the spider didn’t feel particularly nasty and try to incriminate him more.

“It’s no matter now, just find that Maximal, kill it, and get that information back!” The Tyrannosaur ordered, transforming to his beast mode and lumbering down the corridor to find the rest of their crew.

When their leader was out of sight, Scorponok sighed and turned to Tarantulas. “This is all yer fault, Spider.”

Chittering excitedly, the scientist transformed as well and scuttled over to the scorpion, pressing the SIC back into the wall with his many appendages. “Yes, I suppose so…” He admitted, much to Scorponok’s surprise. “But the overload was worth it. Now, go catch that rat so I can finish what I started with you.” He backed off, letting Scorponok away from the wall and started down the hallway.

“I don’t want another show, Tarantulas.” Scorponok griped, crossing his pincers over his chest.

“Who said anything about a show?” The spider asked, looking back at the scorpion mischievously before scuttling away.

Scorponok would have followed, but the spider sent him a log with a time and his lab as the destination before he could even consider going after him.

Well, if that wasn’t incentive to get a job done, he didn’t know what was.

 

END


End file.
